


L’incontro tra Enma e Skull

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [26]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come Skull ed Enma si sono incontrati.[What if].Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmCj7k2ZHuo.Fa parte della serie: 'Le note della vita'.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1.194.★ Prompt: 15. A assiste B fino alla completa guarigione… per poi ammalarsi a sua volta.





	L’incontro tra Enma e Skull

L’incontro tra Enma e Skull

 

I fiocchi di neve scendevano davanti al negozietto di alimentari, Skull osservava al suo interno con le mani coperte dai guanti da motociclista, il vetro del casco dava a tutto delle sfumature nerastre.

Del muco gli colò dal naso e starnutì rumorosamente, sporcando l’interno del casco, tremava sotto la tutina aderente. Cadde in ginocchio, lo stomaco gli dava delle fitte e dagli spasmi proveniva dei rumori poco rassicurante, sospirò guardando le bistecche sul ripiano.

La vista gli si appannò, si voltò e si sedette per terra, piegò le gambe da bambino rachitico e le premette contro il petto, tremava di freddo. I fiocchi di neve si posavano sul suo corpo scosso da spasmi e tossì rumorosamente.

“Ho fame” gemette.

“Davvero?” si sentì domandare.

Sgranò gli occhi e si alzò di scatto, voltandosi di colpo, un ragazzino dai capelli rossi era uscito dal negozio. Strillò e fece un passo indietro, Enma gridò a sua volta e cadde per terra a gambe aperte, gli occhi rossi sgranati e le labbra tremanti.

“Attento!” gridò Skull, scattò in avanti e la catenella al suo labbro colpì il casco, dando vita a un rumore metallico. Allungò entrambe le manine verso Enma e lo aiutò a rialzarsi, Enma si rimise in piedi e lo sentì tossire.

“N-non stai bene… vero? R—rischi una polmonite” balbettò Enma.

“Sei un Simon?” domandò Skull, sbattendo le palpebre facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia nere.

Enma annuì e si sedette accanto a lui, metà del suo viso era coperta da una pesante sciarpa azzurra, aprì il sacchetto che teneva appoggiato sulle gambe.

“Il fu-futuro Boss, purtroppo” gemette. Tirò fuori una polpetta di riso fumante ripiena di carne.

“T-tieni”.

Skull gliela prese dalle mani e se la strinse al petto.

“Non accetto la carità. Appena possibile te la ripagherò, non voglio debiti con la tua famiglia” borbottò. Avvertì una fitta al petto e abbassò lo sguardo. < Povero bambino, tutto solo. Dove sono i suoi Guardiani? > si domandò.

Enma chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“N-non mi devi n-niente” lo tranquillizzò.

Skull sollevò il vetro del casco e diede un morso alla polpetta di riso, osservò di sottecchi l’altro tirare fuori un’altra polpetta, dandole un generoso morso a sua volta.

“Non dovresti girare solo” brontolò.

“S-sai… io non ho… m-molti soldi, m-ma… era in offerta…” disse Enma, indicando un cartellone dove era rappresentato il prodotto che avevano addentato.

“I-io sono un Arcobaleno! Sono uno dei Carcassa, non ti conviene frequentarmi!” strillò Skull. Starnutì rumorosamente. Riabbassò il vetro del suo casco e dimenò la mano in cui teneva la polpetta di riso.

“Ca-Carcassa?” chiese Enma dubbioso. Deglutì rumorosamente. “S-sembra spa-spaventoso” balbettò.

Le iridi di Skull erano liquide.

“Vuol dire che sono cattivo! E te lo posso dimostrare! Guarda che l’ho capito che sei balbuziente e non mi fai nessuna pena!” sbraitò Skull. Fu colto da un capogiro e crollò in avanti semincosciente, Enma lo prese al volo tra le braccia e lo sollevò, guardandolo tremare.

“Io non sono balbuziente. Solo timido” ammise Enma, abbassando lo sguardo.

Skull lo guardò in viso.

< Assomiglia così tanto a… me > pensò, perdendo i sensi.

_Sebastiano tossì rumorosamente, i tremiti che lo scuotevano erano tali che sbatteva contro il letto, ansimava, non riuscendo a respirare. Vomitò muco e sangue, gemette singhiozzando._

_“Ti prometto che ti salverò da questa febbre” promise Giotto._

_Sebastiano cercò di aprire gli occhi, vedeva la figura di suo fratello sfocata._

_“F-fa male…” piagnucolò._

_“Tornerò presto” promise Giotto._

_Sebastiano sentì i passi dell’altro allontanarsi, rimbombandogli nella testa._

 

Skull mugolò, si tastò il viso e si svegliò di soprassalto, non sentendo il casco, si guardò intorno e scoprì che era in un letto.

“Do-dove sono?” esalò con voce stridula.

Enma era seduto su una sedia accanto al letto.

“Ne-nel mio… appartamento…” mormorò.

“Non nella tua isola?” chiese Skull. Fu colto da un capogiro e abbandonò la testa contro il cuscino, ansimando piano.

“È andata bruciata. Tutti gli adulti sono morti, mi sono salvato io e i miei guardiani. A-anche mia sorella è…” mormorò Enma. Calde lacrime gli rigarono il viso in parte coperto dai capelli rossi, sollevò un piede e lo appoggiò sulla sedia su cui era accomodato.

“Mi dispiace” disse Skull, con tono più maturo. Si piegò in avanti e gli fece il baciamano.

Enma strillò e cadde dalla sedia, Skull gattonò sul letto e si sporse, guardandolo.

< Questo ragazzino dovrebbe proprio conoscere Tsuna > pensò.

“I tuoi guardiani non ti fanno il baciamano?” chiese.

“No! E non lo voglio! È spaventoso!” strillò Enma, rialzandosi in piedi. Serrò i pugni e scosse il capo.

Skull si massaggiò la tempia, il suo trucco si era sciolto.

“Cosa non trovi spaventoso?” domandò.

Enma incassò il capo tra le spalle e rimise entrambi i piedi a terra.

“F-fare il… veterinario…” esalò.

_“Zio” disse Riccardo. Due ciuffetti ai lati del suo viso erano piegati ad angolo e ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento. “Da grande mi aiuterai a proteggere gli animaletti?” chiese, le sue iridi verde foresta erano liquide._

_“Certo” disse Sebastiano, posandogli un bacio sui disordinati capelli mori._

_Il bambino lo abbracciò, ridendo._

 

Skull si piegò in avanti e tossì rumorosamente, sputando un grumo di sangue.

Enma corse nella stanza accanto, tornò da lui lentamente, rischiando più volte di cadere, tenendo una tazza di the caldo tra le mani, al cui interno galleggiava una fetta di limone.

“Ti-tieni…” disse, porgendogliela.

Skull la prese con entrambe le mani e se la portò al viso, soffiò e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, sporcando il bordo della tazza di rossetto violetto.

“Potrai rimanere qui fino a quando non guarirai. L’importante è che tu ti nasconda sotto le coperte quando viene Adel, non vuole che io frequenti nessuno” disse Enma.

Skull gli sorrise.

“Deduco sia uno dei tuoi Guardiani. Dovresti imparare a essere… più volitivo” disse, arrossendo.

Enma si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“I-io mi… vergogno” ammise.

 

***************

 

Skull balzò giù dal letto e si mise a correre tra le gambe di Enma, mostrando i muscoli delle braccia minute.

“Vedi? L’influenza è completamente passata” si vantò.

Enma si grattò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

“I-il dottore… a-aveva detto che… era polmonite” sussurrò. Guardò la serie di scatoline di antibiotico ammonticchiate sul comodino.

< E aveva anche detto che era assurdo non fosse morto almeno una ventina di volte, visto quanto era acuta > pensò.

“Beh, in ogni caso ora sono perfettamente guarito!” si vantò Skull.

Enma si piegò in avanti e starnutì, si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca e si soffiò il naso arrossato.

“O-ora… penso di essermi… in-influenzato io…” mormorò con la voce arrocchita e resa diversa dall’effetto provocato dal naso chiuso.

< Si è occupato così tanto di me, da essersi affaticato fino ad ammalarsi. In fondo è solo un ragazzino > pensò Skull, corrugando la fronte.

“Allora, permettimi di essere io stavolta a occuparmi di te” disse.

Enma si sedette sul letto e sorrise.

“Gra-grazie…” mormorò.

“Ed inoltre…” disse Skull, balzò sul davanzale della finestra e l’aprì, permettendo a una gatta di entrare nella stanza. “… puoi occuparti di lei, se vuoi” disse.

“Micetto!” gridò Enma, corse dal gattino e lo prese tra le braccia.

Skull gli sorrise, chiudendo la finestra.


End file.
